It Falls Apart
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: Iggy's left to take care of the flock.  really bad summary  .   no pairings in this one. just iggy so RR


He heard the rustling of wings and heard a rocky landing. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy came to see what they had brought and were not surprised. There wasn't enough for everybody. Usually there wouldn't be a lot to start with, but everyone would get something. Iggy felt around and took notice. He gave the kids the food, and didn't take anything.

Finally he pulled Max and Fang aside, and the minute they started talking he knew something was wrong. He could smell something on their breath, they thought everything was funny, and they voices were slurred. Iggy may have lived in a dog crate but he saw what was going on here.

"Why are you guys drunk? What the hell is going on here? I want some freaking answers and I want them now." He said sternly, looking at the angrily. Max started laughing, obviously tipsy. Fang held her up as best he could. He didn't seem as drunk and out of it.

The answer he got from Max was,

"Ig, I gotta say that you 're so adorable when you're mad." She said through giggles. He felt his blood start to boil. Fang took notice and finally spoke up,

"Look, Ig. She's been down for a while now. I go with her so she doesn't drink herself into an oblivion. I don't know when this all really started, but it's only getting worse. After convincing her to put the drink down, an hour goes by and I'm rushing to get food. It's hard when you have to keep an eye on her."

Iggy could only stare at their once strong leader. She had finally hit rock bottom.

"I don't think she should be allowed to go on the food hunts anymore. You can go alone, and come back." Iggy said, staring into nothing.

"I'll keep a watch on her here."

Fang was about to protest, but Iggy had a point. If this was going to happen every time, he might as well leave her here.

Angel walked behind Iggy and took hand, looking back and forth between the males. She held his hand much like she use to hold Max's. Fang took a note of that.

"Max is depressed because she doesn't want to lose everyone's trust. She's hiding something. Something happened a while back that she didn't tell us about. She wants to forget it, and she thinks drinking is the answer." Angel replied, looking down at the ground. She held Iggy's hand tighter, and moved closer to him. Iggy leaned down and picked her up and held her on his hip.

"We're all just falling apart aren't we?" Iggy said, hanging his head down.

Fang had to give it to him, ever Max had been spiraling out of control, Iggy had been taking care of the others. He remembered when they use to leave Iggy in control, they wouldn't get any sleep or something else. He would really immature about it and didn't take it seriously. He really stepped up to the plate and took action.

He looked over at Max, still completely out of it. He laid her down and out her to sleep. He sighed and walked back over to Iggy, who hadn't moved from where he was standing yet. Angel was whispering to him and he was nodding to her. She had her little arms around him neck, and her eyes had begun to droop. She rested her head on his shoulder and was dozing off. Iggy smiled and patted her head. Fang walked back over, and out a hang on his shoulder.

"You're doing a great job Ig. I mean it. They're gonna need you. I'm gonna try and get Max out of this funk she's fallen into."

Iggy nodded.

"Maybe we should find a hotel. I know its last minute, but we're near a highway and there's cars. It makes me nervous, plus I can't hear that well over their sound." Iggy suggested to him.

"I know a place."

They gathered everyone up and followed Fang's lead. Iggy still carrying Angel and Fang was carrying a drunken Max. Fang saw the motel and said,

"Okay about half a mile to go, then we're going down at about five o' clock."

Iggy nodded and followed the instructions he was given. They checked in, deciding to all share a room. It was easier that way to keep count. Also, this way they could catch up on some much needed rest. Gasman had already called the cot, preferring to sleep alone. Nudge could be deadly in her sleep, so she got the futon. Iggy collapsed into the one bed, Angel still with him. And Fang got in the other bed, Max with him.

-  
Ok so, i wrote this forever ago and decided to finally get some feedback on it. Iggy is just so much fun to write with ya know, since JP DOESNT DO JACK SHIT WITH HIM! -ahem- anyway! I dont know if i'll ever finish this one... but whatever xD


End file.
